POSTCARDS
by deetatarant
Summary: Jack does something right......for a change.


**POSTCARDS**

Ianto had ushered Gwen out through the cog door at 9:30pm. Rhys was waiting upstairs in the tourist office to take her home, as Ianto had been insistent that she did not try to drive after such a long and stressful day. He had tried unsuccessfully to organise a cab so he resorted to offering her a lift home, which she flatly refused claiming that he was probably less safe to drive than she was. Jack was still in the medical bay nursing a concussion so Ianto had called Rhys. Rhys was only too happy to help. Ianto smiled at Gwen and told her not to come in until at the middle of the next afternoon as Martha would be in first thing on the 0600hrs train from London. Ianto had already organised for a taxi to collect her; as he knew full well he would have his hands full with dealing with things at the Hub. Gwen departed with a quick peck on Ianto's cheek and an order for him to at least try to get some sleep or at the very least a couple of hours rest. He promised he would, just as soon as he sure Jack was OK.

Yawning like mad he made his way back to the kitchenette and made coffees for himself and Jack and he took them down to the autopsy bay.

Jack was still lying on his back on the exam table clutching an ice pack to the side of his head and cursing softly to himself.

"Jack?"

"You got my coffee yet?"

"Yes, Oh grumpy one. Your coffee is served, sir."

Jack slowly sat up and smiled at the younger man. "I love you Ianto Jones."

"That'd be the concussion talking, perhaps I shouldn't be giving you coffee at all. Martha'll kill me in the morning."

Jack took his coffee in one hand and Ianto's wrist in the other, back in business mode.

"Gwen gone home?"

"Yes, she's locked up on her way out. I've finished the report and the program re write is about half way through, should be finished in another couple hours then the new fire walls should be up and running."

Jack listened savouring the sound of Ianto's beautiful voice.

"How can you make something so everyday and clinical sound so wonderful to listen to?"

Ianto dipped his chin and blushed, even after all this time, he still blushed, and Jack loved him for that too.

"It must be the Welsh in me." He replied quietly. Jack leant forward their foreheads touching.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome Jack."

The silence of the Hub settled around them, water trickling down the water tower, Myfanwy stirring up in her lair and the faint hum of the machinery. Both of them just let the peace sink in to them, breathing as one. Finally Ianto broke the moment.

"Go get some rest Jack. I'll finish up here."

Ianto felt rather than saw Jack's smile.

"Don't be too long Yan."

"Three hours tops. You need to get some sleep. Martha will be here in 6 hours and one of us needs to be awake to greet her and it should be you."

"I love it when you go all bossy on me. You staying here tonight?"

Ianto nodded. "Gwen didn't seem to think I was safe to drive, she's probably right. I don't think any of us are."

"I can wait up for you then?"

"No Jack. You do that I won't get any sleep at all tonight and while I love the way you distract me I think tonight I should sleep."

Jack sighed. "I know you're right." He kissed Ianto's cheek then moved to his lips and Ianto moaned against the soft chaste kisses knowing he would never resist no matter how tired he was. Jack always made his resolve crumble almost every time they so much as looked at each other. They lost themselves in the contact for a few moments and Jack pulled away leaving Ianto with a half smile on his face.

"Come on Jones. You can sleep for a couple of hours while that program is running." Jack's fingers found their way around his and Ianto felt his hand being tugged. "No arguments."

Ianto sagged his shoulders and dropped the office boy façade. "All right."

Ianto was asleep with in seconds of putting his head down on the pillow, Jack's arms firmly wrapped about his body.

Ianto didn't so much as move a muscle when Jack got up five hours later. Jack was careful not to wake him anyway, he knew how much Ianto needed the sleep and it was a rare chance for him to get some. Jack showered and dressed as quietly as he could and left the bunker to get some breakfast ready for Martha's arrival. He checked the work that Ianto had started the previous night on the firewall updates and decided it looked OK. Ianto could sort it when he finally got up. Jack was in no hurry to disturb him. The rift monitor had recorded two minimal spikes in the early hours of the night. Jack glanced at the data and logged it, nothing significant enough for them to worry about. He forwarded the information to UNIT anyway as was the new procedure, then he headed for the kitchen.

Ianto rolled over on to his back and stretched like a cat right down to flexing his toes. He'd woken up feeling all warm and fuzzy and rested for the first time weeks. It was a wonderful thing, to actually wake without the worries and stress of a disturbed night and an aching body. He took a moment to enjoy the sensation, the feel of cotton against his bare skin and the scent of his lover emanating from the covers that surrounded him. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly just as deeply then did it again trying to fill every tiny space in his lungs. Finally he sat up wondering how a mere two hours of sleep could've been so refreshing. Then he noticed the time. Cechwch!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sank down into his chair behind his desk with a sigh. It had been another stressful day. He was tired and irritable and there was no Ianto around to distract him and make him soothing mugs of coffee. It had come as a major surprise to Jack just how much he missed Ianto's presence around the place. Aside from the young man's quiet efficiency Jack was quite put out by having to make his own coffee and find someone else to talk to who understood his way of thinking. He'd become very snappy with Gwen for which he had immediately apologised. It was just weird without Ianto being around the Hub or most notably in his bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days previously Ianto had been bundled into his car, driven to his flat, ordered to pack and grab his passport and credit card. Ianto as always did as Jack asked. There was a horrid sinking feeling in his gut as he was dragged back out to his car with a loaded backpack.

"Jack what on Earth is going on?"

Jack just grinned inanely at him as he drove. Ianto was more than a little dismayed to find himself at Terminal Three of Heathrow airport.

"Jack?"

Jack was still grinning as they stood in a snaking check in cue for Malaysia airlines. Almost at the desk Jack pulled out a wallet of plane tickets.

"That's a return flight to Auckland, New Zealand. You're going for a three week holiday….."  
Ianto opened his mouth to protest and Jack silenced him with a brief kiss.

"No buts, you're going. You need a break and I know you've always wanted to go and check out your relatives that live out there. I've been in touch with them and your cousin will be picking you up from the airport."

Ianto gaped at him too stunned to get a word out by this point and Jack decided he looked so adorable that he just kissed him again.

"I want post cards. I've never had a postcard before so I expect lots of them!"

With that Jack bundled him through the customs gate with a cheery farewell wave and a very passionate kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sat in his office reflecting on Ianto's reluctant departure. Sometimes the young man was so caught up with the world of Torchwood that he would even forget to eat, let alone have a life outside of the Hub. Jack knew full well where that road led and he didn't want Ianto losing sight of himself again as he had done in the wake of Lisa's death. Ideally Jack would've taken the trip with him, but Jack wanted to give Ianto some space. They needed time away from each other just to remind themselves how important they were to one another. It was something Jack was sure that Ianto would understand. Next time though, they were definitely taking a break together, like a regular couple, like Gwen and Rhys. It had taken Jack a long time to realise that was really what he and Ianto were a normal couple but with extraordinary lives. It was funny the way things had turned out.

They were still recovering from the loss of Owen and Tosh. Initially Jack and Gwen had been the hardest hit and both of them had fallen back on Ianto's quiet and undemanding love to get them through their grief. Ianto had discreetly fallen apart inside without either of his friends noticing until one night Jack and Ianto had a blistering argument about new recruits. Ianto had exploded with rage at the mere possibility of replacing his fallen colleagues. Jack had never seen him so incensed. Ianto's normal demeanour having swapped places with some rabid monster that Jack had not recognised. The fight had ended in a collapse of gut heaving sobs and both Jack and Gwen cuddling him on the couch amid Ianto's profuse apologies for his outrageous behaviour. It had progressed from there to prolonged periods of embarrassed silence from the young man and his unwillingness to go home and stop working. He seemed determined to do everything in an effort to delay the employment of new arrivals into their space. The workload was hard on all of them, but it was breaking Ianto and nothing Jack or Gwen could say would convince Ianto to let up. Martha had visited to try and help him and Ianto had done his usual and assured everyone that he was fine when clearly he wasn't. So Jack took the decision to step back a little and allow Ianto to figure things out for himself. It took time and will power, but slowly Ianto seemed to relax a bit and become more like his cheerful if restrained self. The Daleks had come and gone, they'd been to Switzerland and finally things, although busy were settling down. Jack had sent Gwen off for a long break with Rhys to the Canary Islands and as soon as she had got back he had booked Ianto's flights to New Zealand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack glanced down at the order form in front of him. Paperwork was not something he was in the mood for tonight. He was restless and got up and paced his office for nearly an hour, 3am was never a good time to be bored and restless. Before he'd met Ianto this wouldn't have been a problem, Jack would've gone had a few drinks and found some one nice and pretty to pass away the night with. He had only done that once since he and Ianto had started 'dating' and 10 months later and he was still regretting the action. Jack had confessed to Ianto only to be instantly forgiven because Ianto had reminded him that neither of them had made any promises to one another. That just made Jack feel guiltier than ever. Ianto deserved better treatment than that and it had saddened Jack that the young man didn't seem to expect it. It took Jack a while to figure out that Ianto believed he wasn't worthy of better treatment not that Jack didn't care about him enough. After that point Jack had made a conscious effort to behave himself. He came to enjoy being with his young lover a lot more as a result. They had learnt to trust each other on every level and Jack had to admit to himself that he had fallen in love with Ianto over this time. It wasn't something that scared him, like he thought it would. If any thing Ianto seemed more afraid than he was and it was only when Jack found out why that he realised he had to hold on to Ianto for as long as he could. That had spawned a massive argument because Jack had asked him to quit Torchwood, stay safe and stay well away from the horrors of their lives. Ianto had refused and Jack admired him all the more for it, especially in the wake of Owen and Tosh.

Eight postcards and two and a half weeks later and Ianto was back home. Jack had never seen him looking so well. They stood at the arrivals gate at Heathrow airport snogging passionately for twenty minutes before going to the car.

_**Card One**__: Auckland,_

_I'm very glad that was a First Class ticket Jack, I don't even want to guess at what economy was like. Word of advice if they offer you coffee on a plane, refuse it no matter how pretty she is! Ben collected me as arranged, he looks so like me except taller with a better tan, bastard! You'd like him he's completely crazy._

_Am missing you already. Stay safe._

_Yan x_

_**Card Two**__: Rotarua,_

_It really smells like Janet's cage here. It's a beautiful place Jack. It's so light here and green. The cousins took me sailing for a couple days on _

_Lake Taupo. It was amazing. I can't explain to you what a beautiful place this is and it is so good to be with loads of family, they have been wonderful to me. I wish you could be here, still missing you. I hope you're being good to Myfanwy._

_Yx_

_**Card Three**__: Taupo,_

_Remind me never to bungee jump ever again!_

_**Card Four**__: Ruapehu,_

_I managed to get down a mountainside on a snowboard without breaking anything! Didn't think you'd be too impressed if I came back with a leg in a plaster. How are things with you? I hope you are ok. You know I worry even with your early morning dirty texting (Very imaginative by the way). I really needed this Jack, to get away and restore my soul. I can't thank you enough. You'd love the view I'm looking at right now._

_Love you xx_

_**Card Five**__: Wellington,_

_Finally found a decent cup of coffee on Courtney Place. Heaven and I didn't make it myself either. The café manager and I swapped notes so I've got some new brews to try out when I get home. Tell Gwen I've a new chocolate recipe for her too. This city reminds me of Cardiff, the waterfront here looks out over a bay, and the ocean is so blue. Spent the day with my cousins friends on a dragon boat and got dragged into a race. I wasn't very good, but it was fun. Am very sun burned though, hope the redness fades a bit before I get back._

_Can't wait to see you. It doesn't matter how far away I am when you're not with me I am not complete._

_Still love you Y xx_

_**Card Six**__: Picton Ferry Terminal:_

_Jack,_

_Ianto's very boat sick, he didn't handle the Ferry ride terribly well I took a photo of him so you can see how green he really is! He's such a soppy sod but we love him and want him to stay some more so next time you come with him. We love the text messages by the way, and we thought our Ianto was such a 'good' boy!_

_Charley and Ben Jones._

_**Card Seven**__: Arthur's Pass,_

_This place just takes my breath away. Now I know why we do what we do Jack. When you can stand on the top of the world and see such beauty. Cheesy but true. No I am not going religious on you. I love you so much. That's all I can think about right now._

_X_

_**Card Eight,**__ Milford Sound,_

_Been sailing again, and was very sick again, but it was worth it. This is such a wonderful place. How have I not been here before? I don't mean in terms of location. In myself, like I've found Ianto again. I can't tell you how reassuring that is. Thank you, Jack for everything. I think I'll get home before you receive this though. See you soon. X _

Jack Harkness placed all eight postcards into a tin he kept that contained a collection of his most treasured memories. Years later an old stopwatch and a battered leather bound diary joined them.

**AN: This is me being thoroughly homesick for NZ….It is the most beautiful country in the world so I am shamelessly promoting it, I thought Ianto should have something nice too for a change.**


End file.
